


Toadette's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [17]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Toadette gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Arceus tries to save Toadette from it. This is for YoshizillaRhedosaurus. He's awesome. I did the best I could, so I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoshizillaRhedosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/gifts).



[Toadette has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Toadette: Ooh, a sneeze bomb! Just what I've always wanted!

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Arceus's voice is heard.]

Arceus: Never fear! Arceus is here!

[Arceus is standing on top of a hill. He starts to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Dry Bowser arrives just as Arceus gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Toadette under itself.]

Toadette: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Toadette begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Toadette: Haaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...

[Dry Bowser realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Arceus, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Arceus tries to inspect it...]

Toadette: HAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... CHHHIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[The screen shakes as Toadette releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Toadette is inside of - where it was, and knocks Arceus off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Toadette sneezes three more times.]

Toadette: HAAAAAAAATCHEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!! HEEEEEEETCHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!! Aaaaaaah... SHIIIIIIIYEEEEEW!!

[Arceus and Dry Bowser cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Toadette: HeeeeeAAAAAAHHHHHHHTSHHHIIIIIYEEEEEEWWWWW!!

[Toadette sneezes again, causing Arceus and Dry Bowser to cringe. Dry Bowser decides to help Toadette out of the crater.]

Dry Bowser: Let me get you out of there, kid.

[Toadette nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Toadette: AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Arceus plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Toadette looks at him in irritation.]

Arceus: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Toadette: [sneezes again] HATCHIYEW! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] ATSHIYEW! ...schmo or what?

[Dry Bowser facepalms in annoyance.]


End file.
